


Doctor and Clara Who

by SpikeTrap



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeTrap/pseuds/SpikeTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when the Doctor first left Gallifrey it wasn’t only with his Granddaughter, Susan? What if he also had his wife, a Time Lady called Clara, who had also taken on the name of the Carer? What if she was with him through all of his lives and even stood at his side when he ended the Time War?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor and Clara Who

** Doctor and Clara Who. **

** Summary: **

What if when the Doctor first left Gallifrey it wasn’t only with his Granddaughter, Susan? What if he also had his wife, a Time Lady called Clara, who had also taken on the name of the Carer? What if she was with him through all of his lives and even stood at his side when he ended the Time War?

** Main pairings: **

  * **Doctor / Time Lady! Clara**
  * **Rose / Jack**
  * **Meta Crisis! Doctor / River**



** AU bits: **

  * **Clara is the Time Lady version but is not yet the Jenna Coleman version. She will eventually regenerate into her.**
  * **Takes place in the New Who ‘verse. Christopher Eccelston is the Doctor at the moment but he will eventually regenerate into David Tennant and then Matt Smith and so on.**



** Season 1. **

** Episode 1: Rose. **

** Chapter 1: Dummies and Doctors. **

** Earth, United Kingdom, South London. **

** Date: 25th March 2005. **

Rose Tyler didn’t know how it came to this. One minute she was working in the shop, the next she’d gone down to the basement to deliver the lottery money to Wilson the store’s chief electrician. And now here she was about to be killed by a bunch of plastic shop dummies. What next?

As the dummy at the front raised his (or its?) arm, Rose shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly a hand grasped hers tightly. She turned to the other person to see a man wearing a black leather jacket and t-shirt. He had big ears, blue eyes and short almost bald hair.

“Run!” he said in a northern accent. He pulled her away just as the dummy attacked, making it strike the pipe behind her.

He dragged Rose through the basement as the dummies follow and they run into the lift. The lead dummy raises its arm again but the lift doors close around. The man grasps hold of the arm and, after several tugs, pulls it off! The doors close and they’re off.

“You pulled his arm off!” Rose said in shock.

“Yep!” the man said almost cheerily, popping the ‘p’. He throws her the arm and she catches it. “Plastic.” He told her.

Rose was both terrified and confused. “Very clever. Nice trick (!)” She said sarcastically. “Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?” she asked.

The man looked confused. “Why would they be students?” he asked her.

“I don't know.” The blond girl admitted.

“Well you said it. Why students?” the man asked her. Or maybe tested her.

“'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.” Rose said, although she wasn’t all that sure about what she’d said.

The man looked at her and smiled. “That makes sense.” He told her with a wide grin, as though he was proud of her for something. “Well done.”

“Thanks.”

“They’re not students.” He told her, his tone suddenly serious.

Rose shrugged. “Well when Wilson finds them, he’s gonna call the police.” She told him.

“Who’s Wilson?” he asked her.

“Chief Electrician.” She responded.

The man’s answer was blunt. “Wilson’s dead.” He revealed just as the lift’s door opened. As they exited the lift, Rose exclaimed in a horrified tone of voice “That’s not funny! That’s sick!”

“Don't worry.” another female voice said from nearby. “That’s just him.”

Rose turned to the voice to see a woman slightly shorter than herself with long brown hair tried up in a ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. She appeared to be in her late 20’s – early 30’s yet her eyes seemed much older. The woman was wearing a black leather jacket like the man only hers was zipped up to her mid-chest. Beneath the jacket was a dark red t-shirt. She also wore a pair of very tight black jeans and a pair of black leather boots.

The man grinned at her before using a strange metal rod thing with a blue light on the lift controls which sparked. He then turned back to the woman and said “Hello, love.” Before walking over to the woman and kissing her lovingly.

Rose watched their kiss with wide eyes. When she first seen this strange man, she’d believed him to be a loner or something. But judging by the way he greeted the woman that was obviously not the case. Rose noticed that on the woman's left ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring in a white gold band.

The woman broke the kiss. “What took you so long?” she asked the man with a smile. The man simply grinned “Sorry, Hon.” He said still grinning. “Picked up a straggler.” He told her, nodding his head at Rose. The woman looked at her and smiled kindly.

“Oh, hello.” She said kindly, before turning back to the man. “We need to go, love.” She said and the man nodded before they both began to walk off. But Rose had questions.

“Now hang on, I’ve had enough of this now!” she said indigently as she followed the strange couple. “Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?” she asked.

The woman answered her not turning to face her as they walked. “They’re called Autons.” She said. “Living Plastic Creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have –” here she paused and looked at the man. “You do have it, don't you?” she asked him. The man nodded.

“Yes I have it.” He said showing her what ‘it’ was as he pulled it from his pocket. It was a BOMB! He showed Rose the device and continued. “If we didn't have this. So, we’re going to go up there and we’re going to blow them up, and we might just die in the process, but don't worry about us. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast.” He told Rose as they came to the roof access door. The woman opened the door and they stepped in.

The man looked at her again. “Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.” He told her ominously and shut the door. Rose began to turn away to leave but then the door opened again. Rose turned back to the door to see the woman was the one to open the door.

She smiled at Rose kindly as she said “I’m Clara, by the way. And that’s my husband, the Doctor. What’s your name?” The Woman – Clara – asked politely.

“Rose.” Said girl responded.

Clara smiled. “Very nice to meet you, Rose.” She said before she turned serious again. “Now run for your life!” she told her before slamming the door shut.

Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.

“Oi watch it!” the driver yelled at her.

Rose was on the path when she finally looked back at the store just as there was a huge BOOM! As the store exploded from the roof.

People ran around the street in fear as Rose ran from the scene – still holding the plastic arm – and did not see the blue Police Telephone Box which she passed.

** Cue Doctor Who theme Song: **

**Christopher Eccelston**

**Natalie Portman**

**And Billie Piper.**

**Doctor and Clara Who.**

**Written by Spike Trap.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve seen the occasional Doctor has a wife fic and the Time Lady! Clara is a Companion fic. My personal favourites being ‘A Golden Rose’ by bubblygal92 (Doctor’s Wife fic) and ‘Remember Me’ by grednforgesgirl (TL! Clara). But I’ve never seen both as one. So this is mine. Hope you enjoy.  
> I don't know about how people will take Clara currently being played by Natalie Portman but she was the first person I’d thought of. So please be kind. I will also say that Clara is much more careful with her regenerations than the Doctor.


End file.
